Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Presently there is no definition in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 specifications for power-save operations for APs and soft APs. Specifically, presently there is no mechanism defined in IEEE 802.11 for an AP or software-enabled AP to notify its associated stations regarding absence due to power saving.